The present invention relates to communications devices and systems, and more particularly to a communications device and method for personalized content delivery to a user.
At certain times or under some circumstances, providing specific content or information to an individual or group of individuals may be advantageous. For example, in a waiting area, such as a gate at an airport, a doctor's waiting room, an auto repair facility or the like, providing television programming or other multi-media content, music or the like directed to the personal preferences of those present may be highly desirable. However, accomplishing such may be impractical, if not impossible because of people's reluctance to contact strangers about such matters and not wanting to intrude on the sensibilities of others. Another example where providing specific content based on an individual's preferences may involve when a shopper is looking for a particular item or type of item or product. Time could be saved shopping if specific items or products and features could be automatically presented to the shopper to determine if the store has what the shopper desires without the shopper having to enter the store or search extensively through the store.